ELEaeNA GOES TO MKDONALDZ
by xXxZEPHYRAxXxDIAMONDZxXx
Summary: A very sixi gurl named Elea#33na goeez 2 mkdonaldz n what will happen while she is dere?
1. Chapter 1

Soddenly, on day ther wuz a very sexi gurl named Elena who wuz singing.

"LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

LEMME GET A MC PICK 2

SO SO GOOD

"OMG THATS ANNOYING SED STEFN THEN HE WNERT DOWN AN BITED ELENAS HED OFF.

clififieǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111111111111


	2. AsDFGHjrewwetfgsgwqsrrhstu

DEN, ALENA CAM BAK 2 LIFW N SED

"IM NTO DED I FEL HAPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

"OMG" SED STEFEN

"IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

]

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

IM NOT DED IF EEL HAPPY

"DEN, STEFEN BITED HER HED OFF AGEN DEN STARTED HAVIN A 3SUM WIT DA KORPSE AN MALCOM AN TREVERǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111


	3. ELANA IS DYED AGEN

DEN, ALENA AN STFEVEN AN TREVER N MALXOCM WEER HAVIN A 4SUM AN BEIN SEXI. IT WAS SO HAUTE. THEN ALENS CORPS STARTED SCREEMIN LOUDYL

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

"IM SEXAH AN I KNOW IT

DEN, Alena put on a dres mad ouf se thru white lace an a blak thong mad out of blak lether n some sexi bra wit spikes n sequenz all ofer it, an a gold skrotipion nekalce wit gold chain n stuff all over it, n a sexi tiara wit some sexi dimondz in it den she sed "I...AM ACHANGING MY NAME TO/... _ZEPHYRA!1"_

 _clffe_


	4. Now Im relleh sexysed Zephylana Now

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"Now Im relleh sexy"sed Zephylana.

"WOT" sex Stefah then he gets a THINGY. "OMG" then he and Zeprhan and damon and trever and bonni and clyde and MLACOM has a 5-sum. kind of like 5sos. then malcom lodly brust in2 song

"I'm so sick of waiting 'til I'm eighteen

I'm so sick of waiting 'til I'm eighteen

I'm so sick of waiting 'til I'm eighteen

I'm so sick of waiting 'til I'm eighteen

I'm so sick of waiting 'til I'm eighteen

I'm so sick of waiting 'til I'm eighteen

I'm so sick of waiting 'til I'm eighteen

I'm so sick of waiting 'til I'm eighteen

I'm so sick of waiting 'til I'm eighteen

I'm so sick of waiting 'til I'm eighteen

I'm so sick of waiting 'til I'm eighteen

"

than...

IM SO SIK OF WATIN IL IM 18

IM SO SIK OF WATIN TIL M 19

then, xephyrlana said "WAIT...I AM 18!"

so dye had a 18-sum!

.

CLIFIFE!

k

u

...

.

.

CLCIFIEIE1


End file.
